


Just in love

by TCthewriter



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Neglect, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, I need more bichie fanfictions, M/M, No Pennywise (I hate that clown), This is my first story here, i'm sorry in advance, loss of sibling, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCthewriter/pseuds/TCthewriter
Summary: Richie Tozier decided to move to Portland, Oregon with his best friend Eddie after high school, even if he hates the cold and the rain and would rather do sunshine area. But Eddie would not survive in Portland without him, so he tagged along and be his roommate, and see a new city. So when he met art student Bill Denbrough, he knew he was in a ride for college and adulthood. Modern-day AU!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, mike hanlon - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to making stories on here, so this is all new to me. But this fanfiction was truly inspired when waiting for the streetcar in Portland and listening to Joe Jonas's just in love, so, enjoy.

Chapter one: a whole new world

“We have arrived!” Eddie says excitedly, feeling the cold air hit his face.  
“We aren’t at the dorms yet, we haven’t even gotten our luggage”. Richie says shaking his head.  
“Richie be nice,” his mom says, Richie, rolls his eyes and Eddie laughs, 

“I don’t mind Mrs. Tozier, I am just so fucking excited! Thank you so much again for being the parent to help move in!” He says excitedly,  
“I don’t mind, and Maggie,” Mrs. Tozier says again, laughing softly at the fact that she has known Eddie since he was a baby and he still insists on using last names.  
“For the hundredth time Mrs. Tozier, you are too lovely to say first name basis to,” Eddie says smiling, Richie rolls his eyes for the hundredth time since the flight alone.  
“Can we get our fucking luggage now?” Richie says annoyed, and they nod, and they all three go downstairs to grab the luggage. 

Richie with his two big luggage along with his backpack, then Eddie with five big luggage bags, and one backpack. “We are gonna need to hope that there is a closet, for all your bags,” Richie says shaking his head. “Oh fuck off,” Eddie says eye-rolling. 

Maggie orders a lyft to the address that was in the emails,  
“nervous?” Eddie says noticing how his best friend is utterly silent when he never is. Richie sees his mom text his dad and nods at him not wanting to worry her. “What if I don’t fit in here?” He says while they wait for the lyft.  
“Richie, no one gave you a glare when you said fucking, not even Karen who sat behind us, and hey look” Eddie points to some people with different style hair colors, such as one with silver hair, who is next to a brunette with magenta hair stripes in her hair. “Difference is embraced here,” he says smiling.

“Thanks, Eds” Richie softly smiles. “So, we were supposed to do go to this sequence, my bad boys,” Mrs. Tozier says and the boys quickly follow her to where they’re supposed to go. 

Eddie and Richie sit right next to each other, and laugh and giggle as Richie’s mom gets in the front seat. “Look at how beautiful these buildings are Eds! Their so fucking beautiful with their mix of old and new!!” Richie says all excitedly. Eddie smiles wide, “yep”, as they talk about rooming with each other, and what their floor will be like, and who their RA would be. Finally, for what felt forever, they get to the area, where they need to check-in. “Thank you,” the boys say, and they grab all the luggage, trying to calm each other’s and their own nerves. 

They follow the signs and go through the check-in process, “here’s our keys!!” Eddie says excitedly. Richie smiles and shakes his head, “let’s be sure to get everything unpacked though” he says and Eddie nods.

“I’ll help you guys set up, then I am off to visit your sister in Seattle,” Richie’s mom says and Richie nods, biting his lip. He won’t ever admit this but he doesn’t want his mom to leave, not ever. 

They carried all their bags up to the elevator, and surprisingly there were not a lot of people in line for the two elevators. They go up to their floor and go to their dorm excitedly, looking forward to their new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't great! But the story will get better!


	2. Step out

Eventually, Eddie and Richie get moved in with all the bags,

“so I am going to go, Eddie, make sure to email me at least once a week,” Maggie says and Eddie nods hugging her, she smiles and hugs back.

Mrs. Tozier then goes to her youngest child, trying to hide the tears in her eyes, feeling so proud of her boy.

“Bye mom,” Richie says looking at her, trying not to cry himself,

“Can I hug you?” She asks gentle, Richie nods and hugs her tight,

she hugs back and kisses his forehead. “Call us ok?” She says softly, and he nods, she lets go of the hug and Richie watches her leave to catch the bus and sighs.

“Ready to meet people on our floor,” Eddie says eagerly. “Yes, because I need to meet so many more people,” Richie says, eyes-rolling. “Oh shut up dickwad. You may find the love of your life for all we know!” Eddie says eagerly, “like that fucking exists,” Richie says annoyed. “Let’s go,” Eddie says pulling his best friend’s hand up to the building and to their floor and onto the common space.

So many people all in one space, how the hell is that possible? Surely there had to be some sign that said this wasn’t allowed. “Hello, I am Beverly! But please call me Bev” A girl said with flowing red hair smiling sticking her hand out to Richie.

“Richie,” he says shaking back. “Pleasure to meet you, Richie. Where are you from?” She says looking at him. Richie awkwardly looks back. “I’m from Maine, which is no fucking different than Portland. Don’t know why I agreed to come up to the fucking cold. Again.” Richie says trying to get more into the self he was before the airport and the goodbyes and the departing of home.

“Oh, I get that. Portland gets fucking cold. No doubt. But since I am a local. I’ll make sure you don’t get too fucking cold” Beverly says winking. Richie raises an eyebrow, “are all you Portland’s fucking weird? Or just you?” He says and Beverly laughs.

“All of us, why did you decide to come here then?” She says and he shakes his head laughing. “You see that guy talking one hundred words per fucking minute,” he says pointing to Eddie, Beverly looks and sees who he points to and nods. “Yeah? He your boyfriend and you decided to follow him up here?” Beverly says looking back at Richie.

Richie laughs again, “no, he is my best friend, but I did decide to follow him up here, he would be fucking killed in a second, no doubt,” Richie says, shrugging. “I highly doubt that about everyone loves him,” she says laughing and Richie smiles, but in the back of his head, his heart drops.

He doesn’t want to lose his best friend, and most importantly does not want to be alone.

“Richie! Richie!” Eddie quickly goes over to him, “yes?” Richie looks at him, “who’s your friend??” Eddie says eagerly.

“Bev,” Bev says smiling and holding her hand. “Eddie,” he says smiling. “Are you always this happy?” She says, and Richie laughs, “yes,” Richie says, Eddie looks at him, “fuck off,” he says, and Richie laughs shaking his head. He’s finally out of his shell, maybe these Portland people aren’t so weird.

Bill Denbrough heard everyone in the lobby all communicating and being wild and he did not want that for himself.

Especially during this time in the year. This time in the year was when he probably was the worst version of himself.

He didn’t want anyone to deal with that, especially his roommate Ben who was a very caring soul who didn’t know much of Bill and his life but was already checking up on him because he barely said any words when bringing his one suitcase and a small backpack to the dorms.

Ben had gone to the floor social to go and talk to new people, so it was only Bill in the room.

So he unpacked his stuff, he unpacked plastic bags that had drawings in them. Looking at the drawings and smiling softly, while his heart hurt in pain. He put those on his top desk drawer.

He put some notebooks in front of it, so no one could see them, but him.

He then unpacks his few books and few movies and puts those in another drawer.

He then pulls out some sketchbooks and some color pencils and puts those in the second drawer.

He then pulls out some books his speech therapist recommended him to read if he ever feared his stutter would come back. He puts those in the third and final drawer. He pulls then his three pairs of flannels and hugs them softly to his chest.

He puts those and his few pairs of jeans and few pairs of shirts in his dresser. By the time he is all unpacked, he still has one completely empty dresser drawer and one drawer only half empty.

He sighs and takes a deep breath, he should go out there and be with people.  
But there are so many people and he does not want to mess up, he does not want to be B-B-Bill Denbrough, he wants to be just Bill.

Bill who knows he should go into an important field, but art and writing call him.

Bill whose parents didn’t even say goodbye to him. He just wants to be himself.

He hears the door unlock, and he takes a deep breath, “Hey Bill! Do you want to join me and some people out to dinner at the dining hall?” Ben says smiling.

Bill thinks to himself, this proves his point, his roommate is thinking about him, he nods, “sure” he says softly.

He grabs the room keys and ID and walks outside the door.

“Let’s see if I got everyone’s name right,” Ben says, “you are Stanley but want to be called Stan,” he says pointing to the curly hair boy in a bird sweater who gives Bill a soft smile and wave. “And you are,” Ben says blanking, “Mike,” he says smiling. Bill smiles softly, “I am Bill,” he tells the boys smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to not introduce Bill, but I was missing my boy, so I wrote him in early. Hope y'all don't mind. My plan is to at the very least upload a chapter a week. But sometimes if possible I will upload more than once a week, we will see. But for now, expect a weekly update! Also, Bill and Richie do not live on the same floor. I don't think Stan could handle that ;). Also, when I wrote Stan with the bird sweater, my heart melted, actually warmed my heart! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have an amazing day/afternoon/evening, everyone!


	3. Look to the stars

“Do you think professors will like us?” Eddie says in the dorm room lying on his bed. 

“They will like you no doubt. But why are you asking all this at 11:00 PM?” Richie says looking at Eddie. 

Eddie looks at him, “I just am worried this will be like high school all over again. Where I am Mr. Cleanfreak and no one will want to be friends with me.” Eddie says softly. 

“Firstly, I will always be friends with you, and fuck them if they don’t fucking like you. You are Eddie Kasprack, the boy who decided to be friends with the dumbass who ate glue at three years old. You are the boy who decided against his mother’s wishes and demands, to go to a school miles away from home. You may be a clean freak, which oh god help me, but you are so much more than that” 

Richie says looking at his best friend being lit by the stair lights near their window.

“Thank you, Richie,” he says softly. “Always Eddie, and to be honest, I am afraid I am going to lose you,” he says softly. 

“What?” Eddie says looking at him in shock. “You could never lose me, at all, I am with you for better or for worse,” Eddie says softly. 

Richie looks at him biting his lip nervously, “but what about all those people you met?” Richie says softly. 

“They may become friends, best friends, possible lovers, but they won’t be Richie Tozier. They won’t be the boy who taught me to love. Who taught me to think of myself. They will never be you.” He says with a lot of sincerity in his voice. 

“Thank you, Eddie,” Richie says softly. 

While three floors above him Bill Denbrough is right now looking at the stars. Thinking about his younger brother. Wondering if he will ever see him again. Wondering if he will ever get closure. 

Bill then turns to Ben who is snoring his head off, and Bill takes a deep breath and lets his tears fall down his face. He looks back at the stars. How he hopes that Georgie isn’t somewhere dead. Somewhere safe and loved. 

That is all he wants. That is all he wants for his little brother.

He wipes away his tears when the door knocks. Who would even knock this late Bill automatically thinks to himself. 

But the door continues to knock, so he puts on pajama pants and opens the door to Stan, who is also wearing pajama pants that are covered in birds. “I can’t fall asleep, can we walk around and talk?” He says looking at Bill.

Bill looks at him and nods. “Let me grab my shoes ok?” Bill says grabbing some sneakers. He then goes to Stan. 

They quietly go down the stairs and walk around outside. “Thank you, sorry, I just had a feeling that I needed to stay awake, but I have no reason why, and I like walking at night back home. But I didn’t want to do it alone” Stan says. 

Bill nods, “I get that, walking in the dark and looking at the stars have always been a favorite activity of mine.” He says softly.   
Stan looks at him, “I get that” he says. Bill smiles and then trips, “you ok?!” Stan says concerned, Bill laughs softly, “yep.” He stands back up laughing. Stan looks at him confused, Bill just laughs and smiles wide. 

The first time he has had since coming here. 

Eventually, Bill yawns, “let’s go back now,” Stan says and Bill nods. They both take the elevator back, and Bill goes to his pockets. 

“Fuck!” Bill says a bit too loud. Stan tilts his head, “my keys are inside, and Ben snores very loudly” Bill says worriedly. 

“Just call the RA on duty,” Stan says and Bill takes a deep breath and shakes his head no. 

“Ok then, I think I have some sleeping bags, you can spend the night in my dorm,” he says, without a beat. 

“But what about your roommate?” Bill says surprised. Stan laughs softly, “I have no roommate. I paid for a single, there is no way I can take care of another human being with their insanity.”

He says laughing at himself, a gentle laugh, a laugh Bill is glad to hear. 

“Now let’s go, before we get written up by being loud,” Stan says softly, linking arms with Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post yesterday because it was my birthday! But that is also the reason I didn't sorry y'all! And yes I am building the friendships up. What can I say, torture is my middle name. But hope you all are doing well!


	4. I'm so tired

Bill wakes up to a knock on the door, he rubs his eyes, who would be knocking this early.

Before he can even ask, Stan opens the door, “hi Mike” Stan says smiling.

“I’m sorry, I know that you are busy and all, but he just brought a new girl, again,” Mike says, Bill rubs his eyes, then rubs his forehead so confused.

“Oh hi, Bill!” Mike says smiling. 

“Oh are you two?” Mike does a kissy face, Stan laughs, “no, and Mike’s roommate has been bringing in girls for two weeks now. I think honestly he is going to meet a girl who won’t sleep with him and makes him become a better person.” Stan says to a now making sense of all this Bill. 

“He is a good person, he just tends to have a magical penis or something.” Mike says, “who is this guy with the magical penis? And does he like dudes?” Bill says which makes Stan laugh, “I haven’t seen any guys, so I am going to say no. But my roommate Steve Harrington. He is from Indiana. He is very kind actually, he just tends to sleep with every girl he makes eye contact with.” Mike says shrugging.

“But wait, what are you doing here though Bill,” Mike says confused. “He locked himself out, and refused to call his roommate,” Stan says, Bill looks at Stan and sticks his tongue out. 

“Ben snores loudly, I swear, he could stay sleeping through an earthquake,” Bill says, shaking his head. 

The boys all laugh, “anyway, let’s go get Ben, and get some breakfast” Stan says grabbing his keys, “and this time, do not forget your keys Bill” Stan says teasing. 

Bill thinks to himself, this is never going away as he walks with them. 

Beverly takes a bite out of Richie’s fries, “fuck you, you can grab some yourself” Richie says annoyed, Beverly smirks, “but that is too much effort” she says shrugging. 

He rolls his eyes, as Eddie is back with his food, “Took you long enough” Richie says, Eddie softly blushes. “What?” Richie and Beverly say at the same time in amusement.

Eddie sits down and looks around, and then back at them.

“I saw one of the cutest boys at the salad bar,” he says blushing. 

“Dude!! Did you get his number? Or his name? Or anything!” Beverly says excitedly, “no, he left before I could say more,” Eddie says blushing, “well go fucking find him!! Is he still here?” Richie says shocked his best friend is an idiot. 

Richie looks around scanning the dining hall to who could Eddie be referring to, when he sees an auburn boy smiling, with three other boys, and his heart swoons. “Richie he has probably left, please put your fucking head down,” Eddie says still red. 

Richie does but thinks back to the boy he saw for a second, nope, not going to happen because all my crushes are straight and I am in college, I doubt I will run into him again, he thinks to himself eating a fry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks, and I am sorry, but because this chapter is terrible I gave you all a breadcrumb of them. Also since I am apparently cruel, you all should see that I uploaded the first chapter to Bichie tangled edition. Because that will not be an as slow burn and angst as this. But again I am sorry this chapter sucks.


End file.
